yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Fight for the Fruit (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Fight for the Fruit. One day, Gosalyn Mallard was skateboarding on the sidewalk when she stopped at the wet cement stop. Gosalyn Mallard: Hmmm... I wonder if anyone could recognize my name. Just as she wrote her name with her finger, Drake Mallard caught her off guard. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) Gosalyn, What do you think you're doing!? Gosalyn Mallard: I was about to kiss on the sidewalk after surviving. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) You can fool some of your friends, Gosalyn, But not me. You were about to write your own name on wet cement, We'll have none of that. (points her to school) Now, March straight to school, Young Lady. Or there's gonna be trouble! Gosalyn Mallard: Yes, Dad. Later at School, Wallace lectures his pupils on the pride of all worlds. Wallace: So, In conclusion, Every world in one universe made us a part of us all. Any questions? Then, Honker raised his hands. Wallace: Yes, Honker? Honker Muddlefoot: Um, How come all worlds combined as one universe made them a part of us all? Wallace: That's because of some who rule this universe, And any other who would unite them. Hmm-Hmm. When Gosalyn got home, Drake Mallard and Morgana Macawber were getting ready for their date. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) How's school, Gosalyn? Gosalyn Mallard: Great, Dad. Then, Gosalyn started to think about what Wallace said that made it stuck in her head. Then one day, Gosalyn came across Princess Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Hey there. Just as Gosalyn set eyes on the Tree of All Fruit, She was amazed. Gosalyn Mallard: Keen gear! What kind of tree is that!? April: It's the Tree of All Fruit, Gosalyn. Pound Cake: It's got all kinds of fruit, apples, grapes, blueberries, cherries, strawberries, bananas, lemons, limes, oranges, smurfberries and many more! So then, Gosalyn explained abut why the tree is a part of everyone. Gosalyn Mallard: And that's the whole detail. Bart Simpson: Do kidding, Gos. I got my head stuck on something important too. Princess Yuna: Which is why this All Fruit Tree remains at Golden Oaks Library, The greatest place in Equestria. Flintheart Glomgold: Worst detail ever! Just when Yuna and her friends hear Flintheart Glomgold, They came across him and Squilliam Fancyson. Tank Muddlefoot: Crud, It's Flintheart Glomgold. Pound Cake: And Squilliam Fancyson. Squilliam Fancyson: You are seriously not boasting about this ridiculous late place, Are you? Princess Yuna: Back off, You two. This place was rebuilt since we saved Equestria from the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Flintheart Glomgold: True, But it's never as good as the Fancy Gold Library. Squilliam Fancyson: It's more fancier then your old dry one. (chuckles) Pound Cake: Yeah, Owned by Dumbgold and Skunk-Heapson. As they laughed at his name calling along with him, Glomgold and Squilliam were shocked. Squilliam Fancyson: I beg your pardon!? Flintheart Glomgold: What did you call us!? Pumpkin Cake: We don't know, What did we call you, Dumbgold and Skunk-Heapson? As they laughed again, Glomgold and Squilliam were ticked off as they leave. Chloe Park: What's bugging them? Sensei Garmadon: (as he came) I'm afraid there's more then what you seek, Chloe. Sherman: Guys, It's Sensei Garmadon. As they gathered to him, Garmadon explains a few details. Sensei Garmadon: As you can see, This Tree of All Fruit has been here years after the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's defeat. Morty Fieldmouse: No way! Sensei Garmadon: It's true, It remains at Golden Oaks Library ever since. Unfortunately for Flintheart Glomgold and Squilliam Fancyson, They made their own partnership and made their own library. And thus was Fancy Gold Library built. As the foals and children were amazed, They celebrated with juice and soda. The very next morning at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Wallace was teaching his students. Wallace: And in conclusion, That is how Emperor Rukai rule Equestria to begin with. Just then, Gosalyn came in a very shocking surprise. Gosalyn Mallard: Guys, Come look! There's trouble! Just then, The School Bell range as the students ran out the door. Wallace: Class dismissed! When they got here, They found that the Tree of All Fruit was removed. Gosalyn Mallard: It's the Tree of All Fruit! Princess Yuna: It's gone! Rudy Kangaroo: Glomgold and Squilliam must've send someone to steal it. Just as Yuna saw the trail, She knew exactly what to do. Princess Yuna: I have a plan, Guys. Let's pack our things and follow the trail. That night, Yuna and her friends gathered to prepare to steal back the All Fruit Tree. Princess Yuna: There's no turning back once we leave, Any questions? Pound Cake: Do you have a bathroom anywhere? As Yuna pointed the direction, He ran as fast as he could. At the crack of dawn, Yuna and her friends came to where Fancy Gold Library was. Princess Yuna: Is everyone ready? Dipper Pines: Ready, Yuna. Gizmo: Dipper? Dipper Pines: Come on, Gimzo. Gizmo: Okay! At last, Everyone begin their search for the All Fruit Tree. Along the way, Yuna begins to find some clues. Princess Yuna: Honker, What do you make of it? Honker Muddlefoot: It appears something must've took the tree by some vehicle. Plus, The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher has a plan for the Tree and the Journals they've assigned for Squilliam and Flintheart. Pound Cake: I think you're right, Honker. Look! Pumpkin Cake: Tire tracks. It can't be far now. Princess Yuna: Come on. Soon, They pick up their pace as best they can. Meanwhile, Ford Pines came to Yuna's palace to check on her along with her friends. Ford Pines: Yuna, Are you here? I just came by to check on you, Dipper and Mabel. Just then, He discovered a note about their mission. Ford Pines: Oh no, I've got to warn everyone. Soon, Ford gathered everyone to organized a search party. Ford Pines: We must organized a search Party for Princess Yuna and her friends. Stanley Pines: They're probably going to Fancy Gold Library for some crazy reason. Princess Solarna: I hope they're okay. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Me too, Solarna. Princess Luna: We'll just have to make sure of it. Scrooge McDuck: Everyone, Into the RV! Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) I hope Gosalyn dosen't get hurt. Jane Kangaroo: Let's go, We don't have much time. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends split up to find the All Fruit Tree. Princess Yuna: Split up! Gosalyn Mallard: Way ahead of ya, Yuna. As they each search for the All Fruit Tree in different directions, The Cake Twins search in their own way. Pound Cake: Any luck, Sis? Pumpkin Cake: Nothing yet, Bro. Pound Cake: At least things could've been worse. Suddenly, The Beagle Boys appeared out of nowhere. Bigtime Beagle: Surprise! Bouncer Beagle: Gatcha now! The Cake Twins: Uh-Oh! Just as the Beagle Boys were tying up the Cake Twins, They came up with a plan to escape from them. Baggy Beagle: Tie them up, Burger! Burger Beagle: I'm doing the best I can, Baggy. Pumpkin Cake: So, What now? Pound Cake: No worries, Sis. I've got an idea to escape. (to the Beagle Boys) Hey, Guys. Bouncer Beagle: What? Pound Cake: Keep a close eye on my hoof. As Pound Cake bonks his hoof down, It circled whacking Bouncer. Pound Cake: Now, Pumpkin Cake! Pumpkin Cake: (magically tied knots on the Beagle Boys' shoes) Bye! Just as they tripped, The Cake Twins ran for their lives. Just as the Cake Twins escaped away from the Beagle Boys, They found the All Fruit Tree. Pound Cake: That was a close one. Pumpkin Cake: Pound Cake, Look! Pound Cake: The Tree of All Fruit! Pumpkin Cake: We found it, We gotta get the others! When everyone came to the cliff side, Yuna came up with a plan. Princess Yuna: Well, Looks like the Beagle Boys were getting help from the Fearsome Crooks. Sugar Apple: What're we gonna do now, Yuna? Pound Cake: Yeah, We'll never get the tree back that way. Princess Yuna: Keep it down, Guys. We don't want anyone else to find us here. Soos Ramirez: (appearing from the tall grass) Mr. Pines', I found them! Stanley Pines: Good work, Soos. You kids are in a lot of trouble for leaving home like that! Ford Pines: What were you all thinking!? Soon, Everyone had a lot of discussion about the whole truth. Princess Yuna: That's why we didn't have time to tell you guys, We have to get our tree back. Rudy Kangaroo: It's true, Mom. The Beagle Boys stole our Tree of All Fruit. Jane Kangaroo: Well, You kids are lucky to be let off with a warning. I don't want to hold any of you responsible for not telling us sooner. (to her son) Especially you, Rudy. Scrooge McDuck: So, Flintheart is behind all this. Squidward Tentacles: And Squilliam too. So, Scrooge McDuck and Squidward Tentacles tried to convince Flintheart and Squilliam to give back the tree. Scrooge McDuck: That Tree dosen't belong to any of you, You'd better give it back, Or there will be consequences for both of you! Squilliam Fancyson: You and Squiddy are welcome to try and take it, Scroogie. Flintheart Glomgold: Because there's no possible way you'll take it from us! Squidward Tentacles: We'll show you two, We'll get our tree back even if it kills us! That night, Yuna came up with a plan to get the tree back. Princess Yuna: And once some of us create a diversion, We'll snatch the tree back. Ford Pines: Good plan, Yuna. Stanley Pines: Ready when you kids are. So, Honker, Morty and Ferdie make ready to create a diversion. Morty Fieldmouse: Hey, Beagles! Ferdie Fieldmouse: Bet your can't get us! (raspberry) Bigtime Beagle: Okay, That's tears it! Bouncer Beagle: Let's Get Them! Honker Muddlefoot: Run for it! So, The Beagle Boys started chasing them. Princess Yuna: Now's our chance, Come on. Just as they got the All Fruit Tree, The Fearsome Crooks surrounded them. Negaduck: Surprise! Mojo Jojo: Nice to see you foals and kiddies! Just then, Smoke appeared out of nowhere. The Friedly Five: We are the terrors that flap in the night! We are the ultimate vitamins for your prouduce! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Honker Muddlefoot: You're here. Princess Yuna: Yes! Negaduck: It can't be! So, The Justice Squad fought off the Fearsome Crooks. Neptunia: Hey, Stegmutt! Up here! Stegmutt: Look out below! Stegmutt falls with a cage towards Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo: Oh crud. Stegmutt: I got Mojo! Quackerjack: You kiddies ask for it! It's Playtime! Then, Nega-Quackerjack fought of his evil counterpart with his toys. Nega-Quackerjack: Eat this! With one hammer, Nega-Quackerjack whacked him on the head. Megavolt: Prepare to be zapped, Sir Pinch-A-Lot! Mr. Krabs: (as Sir Pinch-A-Lot) Not if I take you down first, Megavolt! So, They fought with all of their might giving Nega-Megavolt the chance to use the bucket of water. Nega-Megavolt: Who's getting zapped now?! Nega-Bushroot: Stop the Beagle Boys and retrieve the tree! As his plants gathered the stop the Beagle Boys, Bushroot got himself tangled by his vines. Bushroot: Oh Snap. Liquidator: Hey, Mickey! Let's see if you can get pass the Liquidator! Then, Elsa used her ice power freezing him. Nega-Liquidator: Looks like my evil counterpart needs to chill out so does speak! Launchpad McQuack: The Tree's packed and we're ready to go, Mr. McDee! Scrooge McDuck: Great going, Launchpad. Now, Let's get out of here while we still can. Just as Launchpad tried to start the engine, It wasn't working. Darkwing Duck: Hurry it up, Launchpad! Launchpad McQuack: I'm trying, D.W. But something's draining the battery. When they look, Herb Muddlefoot was trying to cook his coconut burgers. Herb Muddlefoot: (turns off the oven) Sorry, My bad. Darkwing Duck: Now, L.P. Let's Get Dangerous! As the engines stated, They've bust throught the gate and into open road. Squilliam Fancyson: No, My Golden Gate is Ruined! (crying) Flintheart Glomgold: Curse you, McDuck! Finally, Yuna and her friend got back the All Fruit Tree as they rejoice. Princess Yuna: More soda, Flurry Princess Flurry Heart: Yes please, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (pouring a glass) Say "When". At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle in Tartarus, Nightmare Moon and Bill Cipher were upset. Nightmare Moon: Bill, How long will it take for your powers to be back soon?! Bill Cipher: Don't rush me, Only the Jourals can free us you know! Nightmare Hiro: Now what? Nightmare Trix: Not a clue, Guess it's back to vegetable soups and juice. That night at the Skylands Palace, Yuna was writing her Journal about her adventure. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, It was the most epic adventure my friends and I had. After all the dangers we've been through together, We've risked our own necks just to get back the Tree of All Fruit. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Then, She begins her midnight stargazing to look at the shapes. The End In the end credits, Each of Yuna's friends started planting their own fruits. Gizmo: Dipper, What plant? Dipper Pines: I'm planting my own lemon tree, Gizmo. Gizmo: Lemon tree? Princess Yuna: I've just planted my own mango tree. Emerald: Me too. And so, The rest of Yuna's friends showed up with any type of plants of fruits. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225